How to twist a dragon's tale
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Been a year since Hiccup met Toothless everything is going well but Hiccup learns the truth about Toothless. Somehow Hiccup becomes chief and the Uglithugs declare war sending Night furies. Where Hiccup will know more secrets and twist that will lead...
1. Lies

_This is Berk a very small island but big enough to contain dragons. We use to be at war with them but that's another story. That's me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and Toothless he's a night fury there's many dragons around here but only one night fury. _

I did a spin on Toothless the wind hit my hair. _This is the life._ I saw the skies going round and round then we stopped we finally did a spin without me having to get hurt.

"Yes finally!" I shouted in the joy. Toothless wanted to celebrate to he threw fire out of his mouth._ Ugh… not again._ I duck but still manage to get burn a bit I saw he found it hilarious. "I think that's enough flying for today," I told him he gave out a whine. I pat his head in empathy. "I know bud but we can't fly forever," I told him._ I wish we could._ We reach the ground I saw Astrid land with Stormfly.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid told me. I couldn't help but to put a silly smile. I saw Toothless laugh he gave me a smirk._ That's my girlfriend Astrid and her dragon. _

"Hey M'lady," I told her she smiled.

"How do you feel about you know," She told me.

"I'm all right don't worry," I replied. _Today is my mom birthday she passed away years ago._ Toothless saw my change of mood he purred I pat his head. I wish I could remember her bit more all I know her name is Vallaharama. I left as Astrid flew away. That's_ Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe also-._"Hey Dad," I saw he wasn't much in the mood either. He gave a cough.

"So you went to fly Toothless," Dad pointed it out.

"Yes of course," I answered. I saw the pain in my Dad's eyes.

"I have to go," He told me and left he gave Toothless a stare. I sigh I walk inside my home. I take out my notebook do scribbles no inspiration came in mind. Toothless did a couple circles lied down to sleep.

"Hiccup," I jumped I turn around see Gobber.

"Oh hi," I say drop my notebook._ Gobber is my mentor and my Dad's friend._

"Is your father, you know like … sad?" He asked.

"Um yes he locked himself in his room," I told him. I remember the way he stared at Toothless. Gobber was doing the same thing. Toothless seem very frighten and confused about this. Gobber quickly saw me looking at him.

"Nice drawing you got there Hiccup I have to go Goliath kind off pooped in front of your house," He told me quickly left. I went to get some food in the kitchen I saw Dad he stared at Toothless.

"Hiccup can you keep Toothless outside just for today?" Dad asked me.

"Why?" I asked Toothless always ate here and sometimes Stoick will throw him some food and Toothless would catch.

"Son," He told me I quickly took him outside. I sat down quickly. "Hiccup you want to go to the graveyard with me?" He asked I nodded my head and stood up. We went walking like always Toothless came along with me.

"Toothless um….. You better stay sorry bud," I told him he whined sat down look at me angrily. I followed Dad we reach a tombstone we both stare at it. After long time of silence I made up my mind. "Dad, why are you being," I paused and thought of the right word," different with Toothless?"

"Hiccup I think it's time I told you this," He told me he didn't look directly at me.

"I'm listening," I answered him.

"You know your mother died because the flu," Dad told me, "well I lied." I was shocked.

"So how did she die then?" I asked him.

"It was a dragon raid like any other day you were just barely one year old. She was minding the torches taking down a Monstrous Nightmare. She always took them down with one hand. When you fight a Monstrous Nightmare comes with a price a Night Fury. Oh she hated does when she was about to slash its head came the Night Fury it threw a thunderbolt." He stopped he didn't have to go on. I already knew what happen.

"Dad do you think it was Toothless?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't know Hiccup I was going to tell you last year. I knew if I told you would seek revenge or I don't know. But then you know the whole dragon war ending," He told me. I tried not to panic what if Toothless killed my mom. How old was Toothless anyway?

"Dad its okay," I answered him. Silence came sweeping down on us. Dad began to cough really hard he almost lost balance. "Dad are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I just need to rest," He said and left I stared at the tomb.

"I'm sorry mom," I apologized I had probably befriended the reason why she's not here. I was sad the only memory I have of her came to my head.

"_Oh my sweet little Hiccup so small you are you'll do great things," She would sing to me. Rock me back and forth slowly. "I know you will," She left a kiss in my forehead. _

Toothless ran to me and started licking me." Toothless stop," I tried my best not to be too tough on him it wasn't his fault. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe he did it but the queen dragon had control on him. Wasn't his fault I couldn't help but wonder? Toothless is the only Night Fury his species must be extinct he may be the only one.


	2. In the storm

**Disclaimer: i don't own how to train your dragon if i did my life would be awesome**

The next day went by I woke up rubbing my eyes. I saw Toothless in front of my face he licked my nose. I still had a bit of wonder in me about what my Dad told me. Toothless went jumping up and around begging to be taken on a daily flight. He jumped hit walls his tail knocked my notebook and drawings to the ground. "Calm down bud-," I didn't feel like flying today. I got my stuff took off my coat. I fed him some fish he gobbled without biting them he gave me a Toothless smile.

_ I had a nightmare that Mom was fighting a Monstrous Nightmare. I was flying Toothless then all of a sudden he went quickly down towards my Mom. "Toothless! Stop! I shouted I found myself stiff could not move, and could not say more. He let out a shriek and threw a lightning bolt at the torch. I wanted to tell Toothless to stop I just stood there. We landed down the ground where all the tribe people looked mad .I saw Dad tears in his eyes he didn't speak he didn't have to. _

"Hey M' man," Astrid told me. I was so lost in thought I got startled and jumped. My prospective leg stepped on Toothless's paw. He let out a shriek of pain and he was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry bud," I apologized. He looked terrified everyone had been acting all weird around him. Had they lost loving him? He shivered quickly trying to fly away and ran.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup I didn't meant to," Astrid apologized

"You don't have to apologize it was my fault," I told her. We ran off looking for Toothless.

"Where could he be?" She asked. He can't fly away (sadly) so he's not far. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked me.

"Oh I discovered something," I told her.

"What did you discover?" She asked

"Toothless probably killed my Mom," I told her the story she gasped.

"Hiccup you said probably so you're not sure for all we know there may be more Night furies than we think, or probably was his mom or dad who killed your Mom," Astrid replied.

"Maybe you're right but what if it was him?" I asked her.

"I don't believe in what ifs," Astrid answered.

We walked down the dragon arena where Toothless stood afraid. He saw me and ran farther away. "I'm sorry Toothless," I saw he was limping. I tried to chase him but with my left leg and all I slipped. Toothless stopped running he walked next to me and purred. "It's okay buddy." He helped me up. Astrid came to help me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'll live," She laughed and snorted a bit at the end which I loved. We reached the arena as Astrid got a bandage.

"Toothless let me cover your wound," She told him. He let her cover his wound it was covered in saliva which he probably licked it," he's okay you just scared him bad Hiccup." Astrid punched me in the arm. Funny thing Toothless seems satisfied.

"Such a great friend you are," I told him. He licked me in my face I laughed.

"Oh yeah I came to tell you remember what we planned last month?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah the picnic we were going to have in that remote island Tuffnut found," I barely remembered.

"Yeah I came to tell you that Ruffnut told me not to cook for the picnic she says my food is disgusting and she should just cook instead of me! Can you believe that?" Astrid said mad. _I did believe that I hoped Ruffnut would cook._

"Yeah but," I tried to think of what to say. I saw Astrid looking all happy I didn't want to offend her. She may be the worst cook in the tribe," well how about you and Ruffnut cook."

"Yes I'm going to make Yaknog your favorite," She told me happily. I saw Toothless face lighten up he loved that (especially when I spitted it out of my mouth).

"I love Yaknog," I lied. Well I ate worse things I think the only Viking trait I got was having an iron stomach.

"See you later got to start and prove to Ruffnut I'm a better cook," She gave me a punch and left. I watch the arena I remembered what had happen here.

"Come on bud," He happily walked beside me we left the arena. I put on my belts we set to fly. We reach the skies on top of all the clouds. "Stay for a bit buddy, "I told him. For being in the skies so much I classified clouds to try to see a way to guess the weather. Toothless growled he hated stopping. Then a crashing sound hit I dropped my notebook. Toothless reacted quickly by flying down towards it. "Toothless!" I exclaimed it started raining thunderbolts. He was going very fast and the water made it slippery to hold on. Then suddenly he stops I almost slide of I hold on at his neck. I saw he had my notebook in his mouth. "Thank you Toothless for getting my notebook," I said sarcastically. He purred I hold on and could not get up. "Toothless we should land quickly," I told him. He quickly did as I told him we reach the ground he helped me inside the house. I saw Dad coughing really hard.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked him. I ran to him.

"I'm fine just a simple cold," He told me I saw napkins he was coughing blood.

"Dad take a rest I would call Gothi she would know what to do," I took him to his bed._ Gothi is the village soothsayer she's also good in medicine._

I ran Toothless came with me. "Hurry bud," I told him we decided not to fly the winds where so tough and his fake tail fin won't stand it. I jumped off Toothless I reach the house. Rain began to get harder thunder bolt hit the ground Berk could break in half. I knocked the door I waited. The door creaked I look down to see the Elder.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," She said slowly.

"Gothi, it's an emergency Dad is very ill he may have Tuberculosis," I told her. She had a Terrible Terror in her shoulder.

"I'll be on my way," She closed the door Toothless sniffed the door. The door open it hit Toothless on the nose, "I'm sorry Night Fury." She patted his nose.

"Now we have to hurry," She told me. We went walking we were going very slowly. Gothi walked very slow stopping to admire plants and things like that. We finally reached my house.

**please review it helps**


	3. The promise

**Hearing the forbidden friendship song and went to my story saw I had a many hits thanks to all of you people (no I'm not gloating) I dedicate to phantom lil waffles for inspiring me to keep going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: so I don't own how to train your dragon :'(**

When we finally reached the house I was relieved. Gothi got to work taking out plants breaking them to many pieces.

"Passme some water," she commanded me. I hurried and I came back admiring as she did her works. Dad sipped the medicine and I watched quietly," Hiccup may I talk to you." She went outside in the rain. I followed her and saw it was still raining very hard.

"Is he going to be all right? "I asked Gothi almost sounded like if I was pleading. She wouldn't look at me I hoped the answer wasn't bad.

"I wish to say he will. Hiccup his illness is incurable. I'm very sorry all you can do is pray," She told me. I notice I was wet from his eyes but didn't come from the rain.

"You're a soothsayer you can see the future will he be all right," I asked her (though I didn't believe in her predictions).

"I only give when I know I have to. Hiccup only thing you can do give him this herb it's made out of the leaves of a heather plant," She pointed at it. She left slowly the Terrible Terror woke up started covering himself with his wings. I prayed as I walked inside Toothless knew what happen. Dad was already asleep. I wipe my tears and made more heather drinks.

Meanwhile Gothi set a fire threw it smoke came out. "I want to see the faith of Hiccup and Stoick," She saw it wasn't going to be a happy one.

Weeks passed by Dad didn't get any better. I haven't taken Toothless on our daily flights. I haven't touched my notebook (not just because it was filled with drool). I couldn't sleep because of my worries.

"Hiccup you should take a break," Dad said then he started coughing.

"I got nowhere to go," I lied.

"What about that picnic you and your friends planned," He told me.

"Dad I need to take care of you," I told him.

"Gobber will take care of me he has been coming daily to help you also your friends, and you need to rest," He told me.

"I'm not interested in the picnic," I thought of an excuse," Astrid is cooking." Dad gave a laugh then a cough. I was glad to hear his Dad laugh. There was a knock on the door. I open there stood Gobber.

"Hey there Hiccup," Gobber told me. He patted my head and shook my hair.

"Gobber please try to convince Hiccup to take a rest, and go to that picnic with his friends," Dad told Gobber.

"He is a stubborn Viking what you are asking me to do is improbable," Gobber pointed it out. Then Gobber got my coat with his hook and put me outside and then closed the door.

"Very funny let me in!" I exclaimed.

"I will not open this door until you go with your friends," Gobber told me.

"I can't go Toothless is inside I won't leave without him," I pointed it out._ He will open the door and I will make a run for it._ Then I felt something breathing behind my back. I turn around and saw Toothless," How did you-."

"There's a back door remember?" Gobber responded. I sigh I saw the gang next to their dragons.

"So are you going?" Snotlout asked.

"I guess," I said looking at the door I could have sworn I heard Gobber laugh. I got behind Toothless.

"Why did we have to wait a whole entire month to go to this island? Tuffnut asked. We all exchanged looks.

"It was Astrid idea, remember?" Fishlegs pointed it out.

"No I remembered it was Ruffnut's," Astrid pointed at Ruffnut.

"No! Fishlegs is right it was yours,"Ruffnut snapped back.

"Can we just go we all know it was Hiccup's," Snotlout said.

"It wasn't me but can we just go," I got kicked out of my house because of this. I waited until they finished arguing.

"Oh I remember it was my idea," Tuffnut said. Everyone looked at him mad," well if we had gone last month it would be snowing." No one spoke we went flying towards the island. A feeling hit me I couldn't shake it off.

"It is so small I don't think your big butt will fit, "Ruffnut told Tuffnut.

"Well at least Hiccup's will, "Snotlout said nicely with a smirk in his face. I usually ignore Snotlout when he was in this mood, but Astrid punched him.

"Can we stop talking about butts?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Please," I begged. Butts conversation didn't come out again. We landed the island was so calm and peaceful. The feeling again struck a like a sword.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied. She looked at me nervously.

"Look what I brought," Ruffnut said taking out food out of the basket. It smelled very good actually. Astrid was red with anger.

"Well I brought way better food," She gave Ruffnut a smirk. An awful smell hit the air as she open her basket.

"Hiccup," I heard Dad call me. The pain hit me again hit my heart.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked me.

"Hiccup come," Dad voice told me. Am I going insane?

"Astrid I have to go," I told her.

"Is it because of the food," Tuffnut pointed it out.

"No there's something wrong I feel it I need to go back to Berk," I told them quickly flew off with Toothless. "Come on bud." We flew as quickly as we could we arrived the house. I open the door I saw Gobber almost crying.

"Hiccup glad your back," He told me. I saw Gothi looking hopeless.

"Hiccup you're here," Dad said he started coughing. He looked very pale," my time is up son." Gothi looked at me and turned away.

"Dad don't say that," I told him.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done," He apologized.

"You haven't done anything," I told him. Tears started to drop.

"Hiccup you must promise me you will take care of the tribe," He told me.

"I promise," I said while I wipe tears out of my eyes.

"Hiccup I have been hiding many secrets from you," Dad began to cough.

"You don't have to tell me," I told him he seemed very hurt telling me this.

"Hiccup you're not my son," I hoped that last year was the last time he told me that.

"What?" I was shocked almost lost my balance.

"Hiccup, we were going to have a baby. Sadly he was born dead your mother was very depressed. She went the shores of Berk where she found a very skinny little boy. You are from another tribe what others do if a baby is born weak they abandoned them in the ocean. Vallaharama really wanted to keep you. I didn't want to stop her. Vikings aren't allowed to adopt children so I kept that a secret to keep you safe," He told me tears where in his eyes.

"I'm proud to call you my Dad," I told him.

"I'm proud to call you my son," He told me. Then a minute passed he was dead. I began to cry lay my head on the bed. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Gobber stood there he had tears on his eyes. I saw Astrid and the others coming in. I stare at my Dad I will keep my promise.

**Thanks for reading(:**


	4. Night furies attack

**Disclaimer: if only I owned how to train your dragon **

**The real beginning**

Toothless laid his head on my shoulder. I look at everyone not saying anything. There was nothing to say if I only had come sooner.

I found myself in the graveyard not only staring at my mother's grave now. I saw Toothless beside me all he could do was purr. I wasn't alone the whole Viking village was there they had just lost a chief. Hours passed little by little people left until it was Gobber, Astrid, Toothless, and me.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry for your loss," Astrid told me. Then I realized she gave me a hug I gave one back. I felt something else hugging us I notice it was Toothless. I didn't know what to say.

Later on I found myself staring at a wall. Toothless licked my face to wake me up.

"Thanks I needed that," I told him wiped my face with my sleeve. I gave out a sigh and I went to bed. I felt something on my forehead. I looked at what it was a painting. I stare at it was a drawing of my dad and my mom carrying me. Toothless must have found this.

"Where you find this?" I asked him. He walked out the door I followed him we entered my Father's room. He put his head under the pillow. I saw papers sticking out. I took them out was a map of the archipelago of all the islands and tribes. I saw the papers where sort off connected. I lay them out in the ground try to see the puzzle. I notice my dad was drawing the globe he even showed at the edge boats falling off. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. I won't cry anymore I will make my Dad proud be the best chief. I pick up the papers and call a meeting in the mead hall the next night.

I didn't think the whole meeting through what do I say? Hey I'm you chief now. Nope that will just sound weird. Gobber stepped in the mead hall he always gave me advice.

"Gobber how do I give a speech?" I asked him. He seems too sad about my Dad's death.

"You just make the people laugh," He said almost wanting me to leave. I didn't know what to say.

"My father would have done a better job than I did. Who am I kidding I will be the worse," I said not noticing I was saying my thoughts out loud.

"Hiccup, may I speak to you?" Gobber asked me. I was noticing I was talking my thoughts out loud.

"Yes," I said trying not to show how embarrassed I was.

"When you talk to the village you talk to them like if they were your friend," He told me.

"Thanks," I told him. He gave a sigh.

"Hiccup, I'm very sorry you discovered the truth must be really tough on you," Gobber told me.

"It's okay I know they did that to protect me. Do you think I will ever find my real parents?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Gobber told me.

"I wouldn't like to meet them they almost tried to kill me," I answered that.

"Hiccup, you never know," Gobber told me.

"Do you think I may be at least be an average chief?" I asked him.

"No you will be way worse I fear for the end of this tribe," Gobber sarcastically pointed out.

"Thanks I needed that," I sarcastically pointed it out.

"Just be the chief," Gobber told me. I heard people come in. I gulp as I started walking in front of everyone. Toothless stood beside me standing tall. I take a deep breath.

"Hairy Hooligans," I stop people stare at me. Talk to them as a friend how hard can that be." I'm very sad we lost someone important last night. I'm here to announce that I will take over as chief of the tribe. Please trust me and I had given a promise. That promise that I meant to keep that I will try my best to be a great ruler," I said. Astrid started to clap as everyone else followed. I saw Gobber smiling at me.

"So um… how's it going?" I asked. They were confused.

"Um… fine," I heard someone say. Silence filled the room what else do I say. Get out? They stood all their eyes staring at me. Gobber did a face palm on his face. I look at him he gestured me to keep on going.

"Uh…. So," I saw everyone I was begging for help. I heard a scream all eyes turn around.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ack shouted. I stare out the door everyone went into panic. Not the panic in scared wanting to attack whoever was attacking us. I quickly ran outside to see what it was. Dragon's in full speed attacking throwing fire. I never have seen a dragon like that one. Well there's one.

"Toothless?" I asked he can't fly that's not him. I finally got a bit of glimpse to see it was a night fury. Not only one many. Where was Toothless?

I turn around to see people staring at me for commanding tactics.

"Try to move the night furies of the island by making them mad," I said thinking. They all nodded headed unto to dragons. They rise up I was dragonless I quickly try to look for Toothless. I saw something trembling. I saw it was Toothless.

"Bud come on we have to go," I told him he wouldn't move. He looked away terrified moving away.

"It's going to be okay bud trust me we won't hurt them," I told him. He wouldn't look at me he seemed to depress. He was the only dragon of species on this island to see them come and they're a threat. He gave me a look. He then got me by the coat I always have my equipment with me sometimes. We flew quickly to the sky.

We were finally in the sky it was dark. They were smart to attack at night. I saw Fishlegs with his shield hit to scare them away. Tuffnut and Ruffnut teasing them they got furious they concentrated more on their fire than flying made them easier to see.

A night fury began to growl at Toothless even stopped flying fast. The plan was working they were mad. Toothless growled back. Toothless went running off as the night fury started chasing him. I hold on tight I saw Toothless looking sad. We got the last night fury off the island. I saw joy in everyone's faces. Maybe I may not be the worse chief in the world, an average military tactic.

I saw a night fury throw lightning at us.

"Toothless move!" I shouted he didn't move and froze in fear.


	5. Chief, Warnings, and fish

**I suggest hearing the song Abraham's daughter by arcade fire while reading the beginning of this chapter**

**Phantom Lil' Waffles you're that club **

**Thanks for my 500 hits (:**

**Disclaimer: saying this is a punishment to say I don't own how to train your dragon**

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. At the last minute Toothless moved. I was hyperventilating in fear. I saw the night furies giving a toothless smile but this one looks evil.

I tried catching my breath, I saw all the Vikings fighting everything on fire. I stared at all the destruction. When I got my breathing to normal I went back to "peacefully" fighting. I saw Spark a young girl being taken away by a night fury.

"Toothless stay awake," I told him by patting his head. He nodded quickly went through all the fire and we followed the night fury. It went to the air Spark's screaming curses to the night fury _classic Viking girl._The night fury kept looking back at us. Then when he reached almost above the clouds he dropped her to the ground. Toothless quickly went falling to the ground.

"You caught her?" I asked looking down at her she looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked I notice something about the fire it spelled out.

"BEWARE! HATE, UGLITHUGS!"

"Do you see what I see Hiccup?" Gobber asked me riding Goliath, a bonenapper he had caught long ago.

"Yep, such a lovely letter," I sarcastically pointed it out.

"You know this means war," Gobber pointed it out.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

"Hey chief you forgot about someone!" Spark shouted hanging upside down her face already looking red.

"I'm sorry," I apologized I quickly flew down.

I notice the destruction they caused. More than the dragon raids in the past. All eyes looked at me for a command.

"I say we fight fire with….um… something more powerful than fire!" Ack shouted. Everyone cheered to that speech much better than I will ever do in ages.

"I say we talk peacefully sort it out," I quietly said. Everyone looked angry at me.

"Do what the chief says," Gobber said. Everyone mumbled as they left.

"So let us "peacefully" sort it out," Gobber said holding his axe.

"I'm not being sarcastic must been a confusion to cause this," I told him.

"I know you were being sarcastic, don't take it to hard boy no one agrees with the chief all the time," Gobber told me patted me in the back very hard. He left whistling the Hairy Hooligan anthem.

**Suggest hearing the song Tomorrow will be kinder by the Secret Sisters this part**

I walk around Toothless once again was gone. Smoke filled the air I look at Vikings building their houses. I just wanted to run to my house.

I saw Toothless footprints I followed and I saw it lead to the forest. He must have gone to the cove. I quickly went to the cove. I went there I saw Toothless was staring at the river.

"Hey bud," I told him. He turned around at me. He gave me a Toothless grin," Rough day huh?"

He answered by growling looking back at the water. He tried to get fish but couldn't.

"Guess what I brought," I said nicely he looked back at me. I took out cod out of my coat. He was quickly happy started licking me like crazy. I tried to push him back then, he stepped on my stomach.

"Ow," He moved away happily eating the cod. He then gurgled out half of it.

"I'm not really hungry," I said nicely. He gave me a stare I ignored him. He wouldn't move his eyes. He nudged the fish closer to me.

"Fine," I said. I hold the fish in my hands," here goes nothing." I took a bite that same disgusting taste as last time.

Toothless seem satisfied I was about to spit it out, but he started looking at me. I was forced to swallow the cod.

"Thanks bud I really enjoyed being forced to eat spit out fish," I sarcastically said. He gave me a toothless smile. I laughed no matter the situation that smile made me feel better. I scratched him behind the ear and look at the cove such a beautiful wonder.

"I have to go bud to do chiefly things," I told him. He followed me I smiled at him. We came back to the village.

I went to the village.

"Ready the ships," I could hear my Dad's voice instead of mine.

Everyone set ready the ships.

"So what's the plan?" Astrid asked me.

"Go there ask peacefully why they sent night furies, and almost tried to kill us," I told Astrid.

"Okay plan B?" She asked.

"War hope that doesn't happen," I hoped.

I saw how all ships where ready. The twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs came running towards me.

"Don't think you're going to leave and have all the fun," Snotlout told me.

"It's more of a peaceful trip," They all scowled at me except Fishlegs who seem relieved.

"You would," Tuffnut said. I ignored them.

"I'm still coming," Ruffnut said and she gave me a wink. Astrid pinched her.

"Of course we're all coming we all know Uglithugs will just attack when they see our ships. The whole peace thing is just useless, no offence Hiccup," Snotlout said very nicely.

"None taken," I sarcastically answered.

"The ships are ready," Spitlout told me.

"We're ready," I said. I went back to the house to pack some things.

"Come on bud you're going to see more of the archipelago," I told him he purred in happiness.

I imitated him as we walked to the docks. I saw Gothi she came running to me. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Gothi?" I asked her. She looked afraid.

"I came to tell you," She paused for a moment," Hi." I raised my eyebrow.

"So you came running all the way here just to tell me hi?" I asked.

"Yes," There was an awkward pause.

"Well goodbye," She said. She's hiding something. Toothless looked at me confused.

**I suggest hear the song Clocks by Coldplay**

I saw Viking warriors saying goodbye to their families. Made me feel sad, I was an orphan I had no family. No one to say a goodbye too. I shook that thought out of my head, but it still haunted me. I saw Toothless didn't have a family neither maybe the Night furies that attacked us. I wasn't sure but I climbed the ship with the help of Toothless. I saw Gothi still staring at me with a worried look.

"All aboard!" Ack shouted.

Then Vikings started to get in the ships. We waved goodbye as the ship slowly moved out to shore.

"You okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Do you believe in soothsayers?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do believe in them why?" She asked me.

"Gothi came running to me and had a frighten face just to tell me hi, "I told her.

"That's strange," Astrid tried to hide her worried tone; something bad is going to happen.

"Okay what if it's something bad?" I asked her.

"Hiccup I told you before I don't believe in what ifs," She told me.

"Astrid, do you think the peace thing will work?" I asked her.

"Maybe," She said.

"So you believe in maybes?" I asked her.

"Yes," She answered almost laughing.

"What if it's something really bad that will-," She interrupted me by kissing me.

I didn't know what to say. She had a smile and left. Toothless had a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

**Is the song thing annoying? Tell me in the review. Please review or not you're free to do as you like.**

**Though, I would like a review **


	6. How to ride a dragon's storm

**Thanks for all my 800 hits!**

**Thanks for people who reviewed put alerts and favorite this story**

**Sorry for letting you wait weeks for this one.**

***Advertisement* read my cookie monster story**

**I will be slower in this one sorry first fan fiction noticeable right? Thanks for the advice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the best movie of all time :'( I own the DVD :)**

The ship set sail into sea. I began to notice three things.

One, Berk is really tiny island.

Two, how stupid was my peaceful plan; the Uglithugs will attack when they see a Hooligan's ship. Snotlout was right.

Three, I have never in my life gone farther than Berk and that island where I fought Red death or Green death. The name was never cleared up.

Boats where unfamiliar to me, so I pretended to look like I knew what I was doing.

"So Hiccup do we head to port, find a place to rest, or keep sailing to land ho?" Gobber asked me.

"Um, what do you think is the best option?" I asked.

"I don't know you are the chief," Gobber said.

"Um, land ho thingy," I answered.

"There's no such thing as a thingy, Hiccup," Gobber told me.

"Land ho, I choose that one," I told him.

"Okay?" Gobber left.

Toothless looked at all the fishes admirably, trying to catch one.

"Hey bud," I told him we watched the school of fish swim by.

I saw the clouds turn gray.

"Perfect weather," I said. Rain began to pour.

"It's funny how it was all sunny then it starts to rain," I sarcastically said like always the odds were against me.

The winds moved the boat, but didn't do much.

"This journey is cursed!" Gobber shouted.

"It's what?" Fishlegs quickly answered his voice shaking.

"You heard me this journey is cursed, or even bewitched!" Gobber said, and made the face he makes when he's ready to tell his tall tales.

"Here we go," Tuffnut groaned.

Gobber went on with his theory of the ship being bewitched. Fishlegs looked pale white with fear, and the twins started fighting about whose taller.

"Well it's just a little rain," Ruffnut pointed it out. Then lightning struck; it started to rain harder.

"Well it was a little rain," Tuffnut said crossing his arms annoyed.

"We are cursed!" Fishlegs said and panicked.

"Get your buckets!" I shouted we took the water out to the ocean. Violent waves shook the boat.

"Find your happy place, find your happy place," Snotlout said hugging his knees in the corner. I handed him a bucket he quickly went taking water out.

The boat rocked violently Astrid fell off the boat.

"ASTRID!" I shouted I quickly got ahold of her hand. Water splashed my face made my hands more slippery, but I refused to let go.

I tried to pull her up, and then Toothless came to help me.

"Hiccup be careful," She told me.

"Don't worry," I told her. Toothless bite my vest I understood what he was trying to do.

"Pull when I tell you," I told him, "now!"

I felt a pull Astrid came back to the boat. I lost my balance because of the storm pushing the boat so hard I slid of my vest. My back hit the boat I felt pain. The boat began to tilt which caused more pain.

I saw Toothless looking at me concern. I pat his nose, and put my vest on.

"I'm all right," I told him. The boat moved again, people began to hold on to mast or to poles for dear life.

Water hit my back I hold on to Astrid's hand.

"I'm going to fly," Hoark said. _The winds are too violent to be riding a dragon._

"HOARK, STOP!" I shouted to him. He went up to the sky the wind blew him away he fell right in the boat.

"Should we go back?" Fishlegs whispered to me.

"We should," I answered.

"Where sort of," Tuffnut paused," A THOUSAND MILES AWAY!"

"What we do then spend the whole night holding on to a mast or pole?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yep," I responded nicely.

"This is going to be a fun night," Ruffnut sarcastically pointed it out.

I thought what I can do to help them? My mind boggled. An idea came to my head.

"I have a plan," I told them.

"Is it crazy, possibly dangerous, and that we can die?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Count me in," They all said, besides Fishlegs.

"So what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked his voice was a bit shaky. I told them the plan.

"That's not going to work," Ruffnut answered annoyed.

"You have a better plan?" Astrid asked her.

"To die," Ruffnut answered.

"Okay, now do what I told you," I told them. I ran to Toothless I hold on to him.

"Try to pull down the sail!" I shouted at them.

They listen as they pull down the sail the rope broke.

"Err- um chief we have a bit of a problem," Ack told me.

They started to climb the mast to pull it down the sail.

"Now, when the boat tilts this way we run that way, okay!" Snotlout shouted at the crew.

"That's childish!" Hoark shouted.

"Chief orders, now get moving!" He shouted as the crew did that.

"I never felt so ridiculous in my life," Phlegma said as they ran back and forth.

"It's working!" I said in my excitement.

"Astrid, are you ready?" I asked. She gave me a nod, as she was riding Stormfly. The wind made it impossible to hang on.

"Hiccup, now," She told me. I quickly got a rope from the where the sail was threw it at her. She hold on the rope tied it around her waist. More dragon where tied to pull the boat. Toothless stayed down with me; it wouldn't work he has his tail fin. I quickly tried to move the boat around to get out of the storm. Toothless came close to me and lifted his nose. He was pointing at something. I saw the direction he was pointing at.

"Land," I said in my excitement.

"LAND HO! LAND HO!" Everyone shouted from above. Joy filled the boat besides the cold water.

The storm soon began to calm down. I began to look at the land a little more. It looked like a dot, a little smaller than that.

"Keep on going!" I shouted at them.

"You keep on going," Tuffnut said. I rolled my eyes.

We were getting farther from the storm, and it started to rain more calmly.

"Can we come down already? Meatlug looks like she wants to pass out," Fishlegs said. I could hear Meatlug panting hard trying to catch her breath.

"Your dragon is lazy, she always wants to pass out," Snotlout told him.

"You shut up! She's a gronckle! Her little wings and her big body it's hard for her to fly!" Fishlegs argued back.

"No one cares!" Snotlout responded.

"I care!" Fishlegs said. They argued and Ruffnut in the front looked annoyed. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave them both a punch in the face.

"Yes, you can get down," I said. Meatlug looked relived.

"You're the worst Viking in the tribe! You're not a hero, you're not strong, and you never done anything brave in your life except ride a gronckle!" Snotlout said. Fishlegs gave him a punch, and they started fighting.

"You guys stop!" I told them trying to separate them. By trying to do that I received a punch in my face.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup!" Fishlegs said. I rub my eye.

"You gave him a black eye," Snotlout told him.

"It's all right don't worry," I said, my eye began to hurt.

"I have to go check on Meatlug," He said leaving; he looked sad.

Everyone looked at Snotlout mad.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"You fought with Fishlegs, he's like the little brother from the group," Ruffnut said crossing her arms.

"Sorry anyway was sort of his fault," Snotlout said.

"You told him he was the worst Viking!" Astrid shouted at him, and gave him a smack behind his head.

"Ow," Snotlout said rubbing his head. I stared at Fishlegs sadly looking at Meatlug.

"I have to go talk to him," I said. I walked towards him.

"Hey Fishlegs," I told him. I sat next to him.

"Hiccup, how did you do it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"When people made fun of you, or called you useless. How did you ignore it?" He asked.

"I pretend to ignore it. I didn't ignore it, I ignored them," I told him.

"Oh," He said not knowing what else to say.

"Fishlegs, you're not the worst Viking," I told him.

"But I never done anything brave in my life," Fishlegs said.

"Yes… you rode a gronckle, and there tough," I told him.

"Besides that I never done anything brave in my life," He said sadly.

"I bet you have like all the dragon raids you turned off the fires, and you where dragon bait for Gobber, when he was trying to catch the bonenapper," I told him.

"That's nothing," He said.

"No that's something. Anyway where all young there's more things to happen to us to make us do brave things," I told him," Being brave isn't all about being a warrior and muscles. It's doing something out of the ordinary, and to face your fears." I quickly saw Toothless biting the mast.

"I have to go," I told him. I quickly stopped Toothless from biting the mast.

"Hiccup, I have some news," Gobber told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The land where heading to is Uglithug's land," He told me.

**Another cliffhanger sorry for that**

**Review! Or not it's your choice :)**


	7. The love poem

**Thanks for the thousand hits :) **

**WOW! Sorry for updating very late! I'm coming back to this story don't you worry. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, maybe, just kidding!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited**

**Dedicated to A: for reminding me to keep on going on with this story.**

"That's a convenience," I said.

"I'm surprise they haven't attacked us," Gobber said staring at the dot.

"Let us hope for that," I said I looked at the map," the outcast live here?"

"Yes I heard there carnivores," Gobber said. I gulped made me have Goosebumps.

"Hiccup," Gobber told me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Toothless is biting the mast," He told me. I got Toothless away from the mast. He does love playing with wood.

The boat got closer to Uglithug land. _Would have Dad shown fear? I was afraid not for me, but the tribe. Had I lead them to their doom? Such a great chief am I? I had to keep my promise protect them even if it had to be me giving up my life._

"Hiccup, you okay?" Astrid asked me.

"No I mean I'm okay more than okay um…. I'm fantastic," I said trying to hide my feelings.

"Fantastic? Self-centered much," Tuffnut said making Ruffnut laugh.

"Hiccup, I know you're lying," She told me.

"What? What makes you think such things?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me but I will get you soon," She said and left mysteriously. Toothless looked at me in a concerned way.

"I'm now more scared," I told him. He put his nose in my hand. I gave him a smile scratched him behind the ear.

"Who's a little spoiled dragon," I told him he growled," I'm just kidding."

"Hiccup, where near," Gobber told me. I stared ahead the dot had grown now could be seen an island.

"You guys! We have a major problem!" Fishlegs shouted. I look at the problem.

"Oh poop! The ship is on fire!" Snotlout shouted.

"Well it's just a little fire," Ruffnut said. Then something was thrown at the ship made the fire bigger.

"Well it was a little fire," Tuffnut said crossing his arms annoyed.

I notice the boat was sinking.

"Give me the steering wheel!" I commanded Ack. He gave me the steering wheel._ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, what are you doing?_ I thought.

"Where doomed," Snotlout said noticing I was driving.

"I would tell you to shut up, but I agree with you," Ruffnut said she gave her brother a hug in panic.

Thoughts went through my mind. I was driving terribly, but was getting to land way quicker.

"Err- captain we are losing part of the ship!" Ack shouted at me.

"Everyone, leave the ship!" I shouted at them. Everyone obeyed getting on dragons.

"Hiccup, aren't you coming?" Astrid asked me.

"A captain can't leave his ship, remember?" I explained to her.

"Hiccup, come on," Astrid told me.

"Don't worry about me, I just need to be the last one to leave," I told her. She gave me a punch.

"That's for scaring me," I rubbed my shoulder she quickly flew away. Everyone is gone. I quickly started climbing on Toothless. I didn't have to command him. Toothless knew already we had to follow the others.

I saw everyone else had arrived on shore. I flew down to the ground.

"Why can't our island be big like this one," Snotlout said. Fishlegs began to scream.

"Why are you screaming?" Ruffnut asked him. He pointed at a Viking skull (we knew it was a Viking because it had a helmet). All eyes were locked on the skull.

"We should go the other direction. I think this is Outcast Lands," I said. We all walked the other direction. I saw the land full of forest. I heard noises in the bushes. This place was the definition of creepy.

"HAIRY HOOLIGANS!" One shouted. Everyone took out their swords.

"Who's there?" Gobber shouted. Then someone came out in the forest. A man came out.

"UG?" Gobber asked. That was the chief of the Uglithug tribe I seen him before in meetings when all the tribes meet up to have a "peaceful" dinner.

"Um…. hello sir, where here to ask-,"I was interrupted by Gobber.

"WHY IN ODIN'S NAME YOU SEND EVIL NIGHT FURIES!" Gobber shouted at him.

"Well, well, some of you send my beautiful daughter a love letter," UG said. Everyone was surprised.

"Um… I think this is a bit of misunderstanding. No one here sends a love letter to your daughter," I told UG.

"To send a love letter without permission of the Father: is an EMBARRASMENT to the tribe and the daughter. Whoever they are must be killed, however if its royal blood he must complete an impossible task to marry my daughter," He said taking out his sword. Toothless gave out a growl. I quickly calm him down.

"So you send dragons to destroy our tribe just for a letter?" I asked him.

"Not just a letter a love poem!" He shouted. Seriously the chief business here was very difficult. I look at Gobber for advice. He seems too angry to notice anything, at the moment.

"So who is the bastard, who sends the letter to my beautiful daughter, Tantrum the O'Ugerly?" He asked. Everyone look around.

"If he is not revealed; then I must kill every unmarried man," He said angrily.

"How you know he's a Hairy Hooligan?" I asked looking for a bit of hope.

"The letter contained a Berk Bog- Rose. It only grows on Berk," He gave me the letter. I look at it nervously.

_Dear Tantrum O'Ugerly,_

_Your eyes are like pools of green_

_Your hair's the reddest I've seen_

_Your quadrupeds are rather fine_

_I wish you'd be my valentine._

_Yours sincerely,_

_?_

"I will give you five minutes," He said. I look around to see who the unlucky person was. I notice the unmarried man where separated from the married, and the woman. I felt a sting in my eye remembering how I got the black eye. I look at Fishlegs he looks very red. A thought came to me.

"Fishlegs, please don't tell me you sent that letter," I begged him. He remains a bit red.

"Um….. Maybe," He said shyly, "it's a nice poem, huh?" I face palm my face. Though I have to admit love makes you stupid. Well and getting married in the Archipelago is very, very dangerous.

"Fishlegs, they're going to kill you," I said nervously.

"Well, then I must face it. I just had to send the letter she's so beautiful," Fishlegs said not sounding anything like Fishlegs.

"Time is up," UG said. I couldn't let Fishlegs die. I'm royal blood, but if I volunteer I'll be forced to take an impossible task to marry O'Ugerly. What about Astrid? Fishlegs is my friend.

"I'm the one who send the letter," I said.

**Thanks you all for reading. Reviews will be adored: )**


End file.
